Temple of Argus
Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest mode, the Temple of Argus is a forgotten and hidden temple located within the Botan Jungle on Earth. Info When the Edenian sorceress Delia foresaw the coming of a Great Battle through the corruption of a Mortal Kombat Tournament and the gathering of countless warriors within the Edenian Southlands, her husband and her homeworld's protector Elder God Argus was ordered by his fellow Elder Gods to orchestrate a final solution. He created his sacred pyramid which served as a safeguard to avoid total annihilation. To await his sons' arrival, Argus and his wife then sent out their followers from Edenia and into Earth to build monuments and two temples including the Temple of Delia and have more new disciples under their guidance. One of these two places of worship is the Temple of Argus itself. Steven, the first born son of Argus, arrived at a jungle wilderness in Earth through a portal created by his old friend and guardian Orin, as he begins his quest and sets out to find his father's different temple and seek answers there. The Red Dragon Clan operate heavily in the area, as their master Daegon has them waiting for Steven's arrival, meaning they murdered all of his father's worshippers inside the temple and had stolen one of the artefacts left by his parents. The Black Dragon Clan thugs including Kobra, Kira, and the clan's leader Kabal, learned about the Red Dragon scouts, and prepared to attack the Temple of Argus. Steven happened to stumble upon them as they were preparing to attack and managed to stop them all before entering the temple. When Steven finally entered Argus' Temple, he stumbled across the four inscriptions on the wall: the first shows his mother having won a supervision. The second shows his father speaking with the Elder Gods. The third shows the two guardian dragons of Edenia: Orin and Caro, with the sleeping sons of Argus under their care. The last inscription reveals to Steven that he and his brother are fighting the firespawn Blaze atop the Pyramid of Argus. As Steven continued searching his father's temple for more answers, he was ambushed by zealots of the Red Dragon that were occupying the temple. Then, while navigating the temple, Steven avoids the ancient traps (as seen on the infobox's pic) such as the stampers with spikes and statue heads of roaring lions that breath fire. When Steven finally arrived to his father's altar at the centre of the temple and placed his hand on it, the ethereal image of Argus suddenly appeared before him urging him to partake in a quest created and set forth for both him and Daegon to save the entire universe from the coming apocalypse. However, before Steven could retaliate, his ass was ambushed and captured for interrogation by the Tekuni Clan leader, Sektor. Known owners *Owner: Argus *Residents: Argus worshippers *Known people who desire to control it: Red Dragon Clan Gallery Steven_in_Argus'_temple.jpg|"And this must be father speaking with the Elder Gods." Argus'_temple.png|Steven approaching the temple. Category:Locations Category:Holy Grounds Category:! Category:MK Category:Temples Category:Gods' Creations